


Galentine's day

by JustFansHP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: Laurel and Dinah have plans to spend Valentine's Day as friends but...
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Galentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First try on this ship (well actually it's my second but I won't post the first one because it's for one of my friends.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

"So Mia, any plans for tonight?" Dinah asked as they were both chatting after a mission in which Laurel couldn't come, stuck at her office.

"Yeah, JJ's taking me to a surprise place. I'm pretty excited. You?" Mia asked back.

"Nope, just pizza, ice cream and a movie with Laurel. Galentines style" Dinah replied.

"Oooh! You're spending Valentine's day evening with Laurel!" Mia enthused, fully knowing Dinah's crush on Laurel.

"Shut up! It's just a friendly evening between two single friends!" Dinah replied, blushing.

"Hmmm whatever help you sleep at night, sweetheart" Mia joked, not believing a word Dinah just said.

\---

Later that night, Laurel and Dinah were finishing their pizza together on Dinah's couch, watching Imagine me and you. 

"D, can you pause the movie please? I'm gonna get some water." Laurel asked

"Of course!" Dinah replied pausing the movie.

When Laurel came back, she was holding the jar of water but also a small blue box in a shape of a rectangle.

"This is for you D, to thank you for letting me stay here and to wish you happy galentine's day" Laurel explained, blushing a lot while giving Dinah the present.

"Oh my god! You shouldn't have! I have nothing for you!" Dinah exclamed, thinking how dumb she was for not getting Laurel anything.

"Hey breath! It's ok. You're letting me stay here without even paying much so I owed you. Open it?" Laurel seemed pretty nervous.

Dinah obliged and discovered a silver neckless with a canary pendant. The eye of the canary was made of a black stone and it was incredibly beautiful.

"Wow thanks Laurel, I don't know what to say I-" Dinah started.

"There's not much I want you to say but... Ok here we go... Dinah Drake, I have romantic feelings for you and I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me?" Laurel asked, fully nervous and barely looking at Dinah.

A smile lit up Dinah's face. Never in a million year she would've known Laurel was feeling the same as she was.

"Only if you kiss me!" Dinah replied, finding a courage she never thought she had in this kind of situation.

Laurel looked up at this sentence and didn't hesitate. She cupped Dinah's face with her hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
Unfortunately, both of them couldn't stop smiling and they had trouble kissing because of it so they decided to finish the moving, cuddled up. Dinah's back was resting on Laurel's chest and they felt relaxed.

A bit later, as the credits of the movie rolled, Laurel felt that Dinah was asleep. She took a selfie of them before sending it to Mia.

"I did it! Thanks for the advices kiddo. I owe you one" She typed.

She delicately woke Dinah up to send her to her bed, telling her she'd be more comfortable.

"Come cuddle with me?" Dinah asked, still half asleep.

"With pleasure" Laurel replied, plenting a sweet kiss on Dinah's lips before following her to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments or even prompt suggestions!
> 
> You can also find me @ justfanshp on twitter
> 
> Have a good week!


End file.
